Various forms of storage systems are used today. These forms include direct attached storage (DAS) network attached storage (NAS) systems, storage area networks (SANs), and others. Storage systems are commonly used for a variety of purposes, such as providing multiple users with access to shared data, backing up data and others.
A storage system typically includes at least one computing system executing a storage operating system for storing and retrieving data on behalf of one or more user computing systems. The storage operating system stores and manages shared data containers in a set of mass storage devices.
Information stored at the mass storage devices is often migrated from a first location (may be referred to as a source location) to a second location (may be referred to as a destination location) for backing up data and protecting against a disaster at the first location. Information may also be migrated from an older storage system to a newer storage system or from a storage system managed by a first vendor to a storage system managed by a second vendor. Often migrating information involves various components within an operating environment comprising of a plurality of servers, switches, adapters, migration appliance and storage systems. A user that attempts to migrate information in such an environment often has to manually input information regarding various components and go through various steps to obtain information regarding the different components.
Migration today is becoming complex as operating environments continue to expand increasing the number of storage devices for storing large amounts of information; switches and computing systems that access the storage devices. Continuous efforts are being made for generating a migration plan that can be used as a tool for efficient migration of information from a source location to a destination location.